Track assemblies are useful for propelling and supporting large machines during operation of the machine. The track systems included a central flange on the sprocket wheel which was used to guide the track chain. A plurality of teeth for driving the track chain were also formed on the flange. The track links were formed with a drive cam and a guide surface positioned on the central portion of the track link. One problem associated with such a drive system was that the guide system was located at the central portion which could allow the link to twist. The cam was also lower then the running surface which required the teeth on the sprocket to extend a greater distance from the sprocket.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.